Foster's What If-Foster's Goes to Europe
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A gift for my friend ainmals1. An alternate ending to the episode in which the friends make it to Europe, reunite Eurotrish with her loving family, and save the wayward balloon friends.


**This story is a gift for my friend ainmals1. Please enjoy!(BTW, ainmals1, thank you very much for recommending this story to me. It was a lot of fun to write!) :)**

As Mac traipses to the door to see his friends in the Foster's Bus, his face lights up. "Come on, Mac," Bloo shouts irritably. "We've been waiting here forever!" He(Rather hypocritically) punctuates his sentence with an impatient groan.

Feeling lighthearted, Mac hurries down the front steps, with Madame Foster following closely behind. "Goodbye, Madame Foster, please take care," Mac says excitedly. "We're going to _Europe_!" Madame Foster gives the little boy a gentle hug. "Goodbye, Dearie, please take care and have a wonderful time." Mac smiles and blushes slightly as he continues on to the Foster's bus. "Good luck, Sweetie." Madame Foster says softly as she watches him leave.

Moments later, Bloo is standing outside the Eiffel Tower, wearing a beret and holding a piping hot latte in his hand. "Ahh, Europe," he says in a not-very-convincing French accent. "Eet ees like ah always imagined it, ooh!"

"Bloo!" Mac calls as the little blue friend turns toward him, revealing his true location to be a coffee table in the airport lounge. Bloo hops down and quickly joins his friends as they hurry toward the gates. They scurry down moving sidewalks and past various art displays until they finally reach the front desk. "Excuse me, please," Mac puffs as he addresses the front desk man. "Is this the flight to Europe?"

"Sure is," the front desk man replies. "You just made it." Elated, Mac jumps for joy. "We made it! We made it!"

"May I have your tickets, please?" the front desk man inquires. "Certainly." Mac replies as he reaches into his backpack and presents the tickets. Just then, the group hears a familiar voice calling, "I'm going'a home!" upon which they turn to see Eurotrish standing behind them. "I'm'a follow you here so'a I can go back to see the little girl who imagined me, and her'a Mama and her'a Papa!"

A concerned look crosses Mac's face as he contemplates what to do next. At this moment, Coco is struck with an idea; she quickly lays an egg and tosses it to Trish, who pops it open, revealing another ticket. Trish gasps with delight at the thought of finally seeing her family again; Bloo then traipses up to her. "We don't need any more tickets." Seeing him about to shred Trish's ticket again, Frankie dashes up to Bloo and elbows him in the head. "OW!"

"We'll be delighted to help you, Trish." Frankie says kindly as she gently lays her hand on her little friend's shoulder. Trish beams happily.

Within moments the plane begins its takeoff with the friends on board. As he peeks out the window, something suddenly catches Bloo's eye. "Hey, Mac," he says, facing his friend. "There's something on the wing of the plane." The little boy rolls his eyes. "Oh, honestly, Bloo, did you think that I'd fall for that old ploy?" Her curiosity peaked, Frankie glances out the window and gives an audible gasp. "It's the balloon friends! Grandma must have untied them!"

Thinking quickly, Coco lays another egg, which she quickly passes to Frankie. The girl pops the egg open, revealing a rope. "Thanks, Coco."

"Coco." the bird friend replies modestly.

Frankie opens the plane's door and carefully crawls out onto the wing. "Don't worry, guys, I'll save you!" With one free hand, she whips the rope lasso in the air, quickly catches the balloon friends, and carefully crawls back in.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Miss Frankie." the blue balloon friend says gratefully. Frankie smiles. "You're quite welcome, little ones."

"Oh, by the way," the blue balloon friend says as he and his associates face the group. "My name is Bob."

"I'm Sunny." says the yellow one.

"I'm Blinky." says the eyeball-shaped one.

"And I'm Polly." says the pink one.

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you and pleased for you to join us on our vacation to Europe." Mac replies politely. Excited looks cross the balloon friends' faces. "Europe? Oh boy!" "What fun!"

The plane presently lands in Italy. The group enters a small village, as Mac leads the way, reading a map. "Hmm, according to the directions Trish has given me, her house should be right...around...here." The little boy looks up to see a fair sized, ornate house in front of them. Trish's eyes grow wide as she gasps with delight. "Its'a my house! We's'a finally here!" The little imaginary friend's heart fills with happiness as she begins to sing with joy. "_Oh, here I am, I am home at last, oh famillia, let me in, let me in to your warm embrace..._"

Just then, Trish is cut off sharply as a window above her squeaks open. The group look up to see a little girl with black hair peeking out; the girl gasps with delight. "Trish! You've'a come back!" She then closes the window. "Mama! Papa! Trish is'a back!" Shortly thereafter, the girl hurries out, followed closely behind by her parents and four small brothers and sisters. "Oh, Trish," the girl says happily as she embraces her old friend in a big hug. "I'm'a so glad to'a see you again! I thought you were'a lost forever!"

Trish's heart fills with happiness as a small silvery tear trickles down her cheek. "Oh, Sophia, I'm'a missed you so much!" Sophia's own eyes begin to fill with happy tears. "I'm'a missed you, too, my sweet'a friend!" She then turns to Mac and the others. "Oh, thank'a you so much for'a bringing me and'a Trish back together." The friends smile modestly. "You're quite welcome, Sweetie."

"Wow," one of Sophia's small brothers notes. "She's'a sure an amazing friend."

"I wish'a we had imaginary friends, too." one of her sisters says sadly.

It's at this moment that Mac is hit with an idea. "Well say," he says as he turns to the balloon friends. "Would you like to be their imaginary friends?" Upon hearing these words, the balloon friends' eyes light up. "Our very own home?" Polly says elatedly. "Really?" Sunny says. The little boy smiles. "Yes indeed." The balloon friends happily cheer, "YAHOO!"

Mac then traipses up to Sophia's younger siblings, with the balloon friends tied securely to his arms. "Excuse me, please," he addresses them. "But would you like to adopt these friends?" The little ones gasp elatedly. "Our'a very own imaginary friends!" "How'a wonderful!" Mac carefully unties the balloon friends from his arms and presents each of them to the kids. "Oh boy," Blinky says blissfully. "We finally have a home." Mac and the others(Save for Bloo) dab happy tears from their eyes as they watch this truly touching scene.

Sophia's parents then turn to the friends. "Well say," inquires Sophia's father. "Would'a you all like'a to join us for dinner?" Sophia's mother adds, "We're'a havin' lasagna." The friends all happily reply. "Ooh, yes, please! Thank you so much!" Upon this, the family then hurry back into the house; Trish stops in the doorway and peeks over at Mac and the others. "Thank'a you so much, friends. Than'a you for'a everything." The friends beam. "You're quite welcome, Trish."

After Trish and her family have left, the friends smile and sigh. "It certainly does one's heart good to see friends find their perfect home." Wilt notes. "Si." Eduardo replies.

Bloo scowls sourly. "I'm bored already." Annoyed, Frankie elbows him in the head again. "OW! What was _that _for?!"

The friends then begin traipsing off to enjoy the rest of their vacation. "You know," Frankie breathes. "Today may have started out fairly rugged, but things are certainly looking up now."

"Indeed." Mac replies.

"Have I mentioned lately that justice isn't pretty?" Bloo grumbles, rubbing his head.

**The end.**


End file.
